Kiss
by ourgunsandhorses
Summary: The Marauders are playing spin the bottle. Remus/Sirius.


"This game is stupid," Remus said as Peter spun the bottle. It landed on Shannon, a blushing fifth year, and the two of them leaned in briefly.

"Oh, Moony, get in the spirit of things," Sirius said from across the circle.

Remus scowled as Sirius planted a kiss on a blond sixth year's lips. The girl to Sirius's left, Tanya, had been mildly obsessed with Remus for years now, and she grinned as the bottle landed on him. Remus clenched his jaw and leaned forward slightly. Tanya practically threw herself at him, pressing her lips to his. She tasted like firewhiskey and her tongue was heavy against Remus's lips. Remus tried to pull back, but her hands were tangled in his hair. His eyes flew wide open, staring at her closed lids. He could hear Peter snorting with laughter, and feel James's hand clapping his shoulder. Remus wrinkled his nose. It was so wrong. She tasted wrong and she felt wrong and he hated her right then.

"Oi, Tanya! Let him breathe!" Lily called from the couch.

Tanya pulled back and Remus shot Lily a grateful look. Thank Merlin for Lily.

Sirius huffed, and stood. "This is a stupid game." He turned and stormed off.

"Padfoot! Where are you going?" James called.

"Maybe he wanted to kiss Tanya," Peter said.

"Maybe he wanted to kiss Moony," James said, bursting into laughter and elbowing Remus.

Remus chuckled softly, and looked away from Tanya, who stared at him with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. He looked over to the window, where Sirius stood. Sirius looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Remus.

Remus stood, ignoring James, Peter and Tanya's protests. He walked over to Sirius and leaned against the window ledge, looking over the Hogwarts grounds. His arm pressed into Sirius's shoulder. "Are you mad that I kissed Tanya? Because I didn't really want to. At all. She just kind of leapt at me. I think she pulled some of my hair out. She would probably kiss you if you went over there right now. You don't even need the stupid game to get people to snog you, you know? It's not that-"

"Are you daft?" Sirius interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Remus said, turning. "No, I'm not bloody daft, Sirius. I just don't think you understand the fact that you could get any girl here, and you're mad at me for snogging just one girl during a game! That's not fair, okay?" He felt himself growing more and more angry, but he wasn't sure exactly he was mad at. He was mad at Tanya for kissing him, and mad at James and Peter for laughing, and mad at Sirius for just standing there and looking so goddamn good. And he was definitely mad at himself, though he couldn't tell why.

Sirius frowned, "That wasn't-"

"Just, shut up, okay?"

"Hey, Padfoot! Moony! If you're done having your little lovers' quarrel, come and play!" James called.

Grumbling, the two of them settled themselves back into the circle. James spun, and the bottle landed on Alice, a fifth year. She blushed fiercely as he kissed her cheek, keeping his eyes on Lily, who sat in front of the fireplace.

Sirius spun next, the bottle landing between Remus and Shannon, the girl Sirius had kissed earlier. Remus rolled his eyes and shifted to the side so he wouldn't be in Sirius's way when he went to kiss Shannon. He stared down at his hands, twining his fingers together. Remus heard fabric shifting as Sirius moved closer to Shannon and he tried to think about the History of Magic test he had the next morning.

He felt a rough hand on his cheek and looked up into Sirius's eyes. "What are you-?"

"Shut up," Sirius said, moving closer. His mouth brushed against Remus's and Remus leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Sirius smiled into the kiss, one hand still on the werewolf's scarred cheek. Remus twisted his long fingers into Sirius's hair and pulled back, his amber eyes locking onto Sirius's cool grey eyes.

James was roaring with laughter, his face gleeful. Peter pointed and shrieked, "I knew it! I knew it!" On the couch, Lily was beaming. Shannon stared at them, upper lip curled in disdain.

"Sorry, Shannon. You already had a go, so I thought I might give Remus a try," Sirius said, grinning.

Remus tugged at Sirius's hair, pulling him back, "I rather like this game."


End file.
